


escaping a dead end

by Sevi (KelSevi)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelSevi/pseuds/Sevi
Summary: After an eternity spent in the Vortex World, the demonified Demi-Fiend finally escapes his shackles.* Excerpts from roleplaying as the Demon bad ending Demi-Fiend, who grew into something of a monstrosity to cope with being abandoned in the Vortex World.
Kudos: 4





	1. escape from destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written from March 24th to 29th, 2017. Details solos written for my roleplay account.
> 
> While the original image depicting this version of Demi-Fiend is lost to time, his design was such that he had accumulated a massive amount of bulk and muscle, as well as developing several other physical changes, like the growth of a tail and sharp spikes sticking out of his spine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi-Fiend escapes into the human world.

Golden eyes, saturated a bright yellow, scanned the landscape from his vantage point  
  
It was clean. Green and steely blue. No sand, no grit, no oranges or browns or thunderstorms or anything.  
  
It'd been a long time since he saw anything like it.  
  
And never since anyone else has seen anything like him.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Are you sure about this?" she asked as he stepped into the terminal room. It was dirty and dark from disuse, as it had been since the network shut down. The drum, of course, was dark.  
  
He grunted in response to her, and strode up to the empty drum with an analytical look in his eyes. His companion, a sole Pixie, was hovering just behind him, her mouth having formed a frown as she followed him into the room.  
  
"You don't even know if it'll work. The drum's've been dead for a long time, Hito."  
  
He didn't offer any sort of response that time. He simply crouched in front of the machine, setting his hands down on their knuckles against the ground beside his feet. His arms were so awkwardly long now he couldn't just squat anymore.  
  
Pixie fluttered down beside his face, leaning in close to the drum. "It looks dead to me," she commented idly, and as if to test it, she held her hand out and pressed tiny fingers against its surface.  
  
When it got no reaction out of her, she looked back at him. All she saw in that moment was a toothy grin, wider than she'd seen out of him in years.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nightfall. He could operate better under these conditions - where "they" couldn't see him.  
  
It would be bad to cause an uproar, after all-- he'd just arrived, and he'd hate to be forced back the way he came. The police that showed up weren't exactly all that helpful, either.  
  
Climbing up into a tree, Hitoshura grabbed a particularly thick branch and pulled himself up with ease. Crouched on the branch with both hands held securely to it, he surveyed the area. There were buildings and streets and sidewalks and signs everywhere... Well, of course there would be, he wasn't in the Vortex World anymore.  
  
What an interesting notion, though. That he no longer lived in the Vortex World. Every time he scurried from one alleyway to the next, he kept expecting to see sand and rubble blow past him and sting his eyes, or a demon waiting to battle him for his title, or...  
  
The 'ors' never came, though. Just more of "them" - the humans.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hitoshura always imagined floating in space would be something like this.  
  
His body felt weightless, and yet crushed by the constant weight of the Amala Universe. The network was a dead-end, but by chance, he noticed a hole in its fabric. He wasn't entirely sure what could have produced a hole in the network, but... Perhaps it was Lucifer?  
  
Only one way to find out. He waggled his arms and legs (they moved, but only with great effort) and flailed and contorted his body in several directions to generate some movement. Though awkwardly, he managed to get a spin going, and he started "swimming" slowly, but surely, toward the massive hole.  
  
By God, he was going to escape this hell hole of a world one way or another.  
  


* * *

  
  
Resting tiredly on the rooftop of a tall building, Hitoshura stared down at the bright lights that poured more light pollution into the sky. Every so often, the blare and horn of a police car would race by, but where he was, no one would think to find him there.  
  
His eyes rose from the streets to the sky. Soon, no more stars would be left. He wondered if that bothered anyone, that the so-famed beautiful starry nights would steadily disappear until it became only another romantic dream if society continued the way it did here.  
  
... Well, at least for them, it won't be torn asunder. What a life it must be, to be able to choose how to live, how to be able to change the world.  
  
Hitoshura laid his head down against his arms, splayed out lazily in front of him.  
  
At least this world WAS a world. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written March 24, 2017.


	2. escape from danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi-Fiend escapes certain death.
> 
> Warning for blood.

Pain.  
  
Waves and waves of pain crashed over his body. Pain irradiated from every muscle, nerve, and bone in his battered body. Pain that he couldn't heal, couldn't reconcile, couldn't pay heed to so long as he was still in danger.  
  
Pain.  
  
Blood spilled and dripped from his leg as he limped into a warehouse. Where it was, he couldn't be sure; the past hour was spent flying from rooftop to rooftop, high on adrenaline; it was the last thing keeping him going when he was otherwise wounded and exhausted.  
  
Pain.  
  
His non-injured arm (the one without blood squirting out of the shoulder) was pressed feebly against his chest. Three bullets resided within him, and while they would eventually disperse and heal within him, it still fuckin' hurt, and he still hated it.  
  
Pain.  
  
A warehouse. The perfect place to hide someone as large as himself. Hopefully no one was inside, but he was still certain he could take care of them, even in this state. Gaea Rage was a dangerous stunt to pull off, but he WAS cornered... Ugh, like a rat. Some demon he was, running away from a battle!  
  
Pain.  
  
His eyelids felt heavy. The area was dark, and the warehouse closed up. Of course, it wasn't much of a problem for him-- the shutters would be no match for him, even in his current state. Releasing his chest, he reached forward and grabbed at the latch. It bent and broke under the weight of his arm, and he lifted the shutter with one hand.  
  
Pain.  
  
Drawing into the warehouse, he managed only to reach the closest corner before a dizzy spell came over him and he stumbled and tripped over his own two feet. Damn you, you stupid set of deformed extremities! In his fall, he crashed down on his injured arm, and--  
  
PAIN  
PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN WHITE HOT FLASHES OF PAIN  
  
To no one else would he admit to whimpering, and tears stung at his eyes as he shifted immediately to his back-- hit a snag, his spikes were in the way-- shifted again to his other side, laying on the uninjured shoulder instead. He curled up, shaking briefly from the shock, and he panted heavily in an attempt to regulate himself. A spatter of thick, oozing blood remained where he had fallen, and a trail followed him to his arm, where more of it was messily pressed to skin, covering even his glowing tattoo.  
  
... Ah, he should probably get himself taken care of, shouldn't he? Wouldn't do well to get himself killed out here, huh?  
  
Weakly, he raised his injured arm. More pain shot up from his shoulder and down to his fingertips, filling them with an unholy, numbing sensation and himself with regret. Still, he persisted, and he shakily opened his hand with a slight motion to it.  
  
Sudden moments later, an electric, green light blasted onto the floor, and summoned before him was his Pixie. Confused at first, she looked around, and then as she spotted the great beast, her face changed from bafflement to utter rage.  
  
"...YOU! You have the GALL to summon me after you stuffed me back at the Terminal room!? You oughta be ASHAMED of yourself, Hito! Why, I should just LEAVE! How would you like THAT, huh!?"  
  
"... Heh," he chuckled, and then he drew in a strained breath. "S... sorry, Pixie. I just needed to... do something, that's all."  
  
"DO SOMETHING!? You damn near KNOCKED ME OUT!! Is that ANY way to treat a la... dy...?"  
  
Oh. She must've noticed the blood. He grinned sheepishly, not noticing the blood staining his teeth and bubbling up at the corner of his mouth, mixed with saliva. "... You... wh-what happened to you?"  
  
"Got into a... fight, kinda... Actually, it's a long s--story... I'll tell you if you patch me up."  
  
His voice nearly fell an octave lower, and a tiredness he couldn't put his finger on started to cloud his head. It was definitely that of unconsciousness; he'd faced it so many times, having been punched, clawed, gutted, and otherwise magically assaulted by other demons. It used to concern him, long ago, but now it felt natural to him. Like an old friend trying to lay him to rest.  
  
Speechless, Pixie let a hand flutter to her mouth, but her concern wouldn't last for long. She fluttered close to his head, leaned in real close, and...  
  
Started pounding on his head with her tiny hands. "STUPID! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID!! This is EXACTLY what happens when I'm not around to watch you!! Stupid! You could have DIED! Don't you ever realize that!?"  
  
"Ah... h-heheh, yeah," he admitted, taking the pounding in stride. She couldn't seriously hurt him, but her hitting his head wasn't helping, either. "Just... help me out here. Else I might really die... heh."  
  
Pouting, and of course upset, Pixie stopped hitting the fiend and settled down beside him to cast Dia and heal his wounds the best she could manage.  
  
"Stupid... Start talking, or I'll end you in an instant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written March 26, 2017. This follows a roleplay battle with the summoner protagonist from Devil Summoner.


	3. <<DETAILED REPORT>>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi-fiend doesn't escape an ass-kicking.

The news was full of clamor and excitement, that morning. On every television screen, another newscaster reported the carnage that occurred only hours before.  
  
They read carefully, from a transcript. One such that exists, reads below:  
  
"In the early hours in Shibuya, thousands of people were evacuated from the area as a mysterious explosion claimed the southern four blocks of the ward. It is currently unknown what the cause of the explosion was, or who could have done it, but officials are looking into the matter with urgency. There are rumors of a potential terrorist plot, as a similar, smaller-scale explosion occurred in Shibuya several days prior, on an office building. 7 casualties were confirmed in that explosion, with as many as 17 others injured, some severely.  
  
It is unknown how many casualties were claimed last night, as officials are still unable to safely approach the area. Traces of radioactivity have been found in the blast radius. However, at current, there appears to be more than 80 injured from the explosion alone.  
  
There has yet to be a statement released by officials, but sources say they plan on releasing a statement later this day. Outside of that, officials and police alike refuse to comment on the situation. More details and discussion to come, stay tuned."  
  


* * *

  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
God, everything hurt. It was always the case with Megidos, of course; he'd been blasted by a couple of them, and it hurt like a bitch, but Megidolaons were another thing altogether.  
  
Especially when they were as potent as to come from Lucifer himself.  
  
... Ugh, Lucifer. Damn him! Him and his stupid, shitty, smug grin. He just sat there while Hito wailed on him, only to spout some more annoying nonsense about how 'everything's your fault, Hito' this and 'you failed everyone and everything, Hito' that. Fucker!  
  
Just the thought of that world's results getting pinned on him like that filled him with an undying rage only the thirst of blood could rectify... but even just THINKING about moving sent sharp snaps of burning pain, and whatever didn't hurt felt numb and void.  
  
He continued to lay where he did, imagining how mangled his body must have looked. Maybe his right arm had been ripped off, strewn a couple feet away form his body... Ooh, or maybe his left foot? Both of them felt as though they simply ceased to be. And the sharp pains coming from his side - he was probably bleeding out, and dying on the pavement. Probably.  
  
In all actuality... he was still in one piece. Miraculously so, but he was also made of sturdier material than some run-of-the-mill squishier human, or even any other demon. A single explosion of this magnitude wasn't about to liquefy him.  
  
The demon continued to lay in the sunlight, too pained to do anything other than breathe jaggedly. He wondered if anyone was going to find him and finish the job. Maybe they oughta, to finally ease his nerves, but if he could move before they did, he'd crush them for even thinking about it.  
  
He'll leave that for when he can actually get up, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written March 29, 2017. IIRC Lucifer beat Demi-Fiend's ass. It was very funny.


End file.
